Fire
Fire & Ice is the fifth episode in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. It is shorther than most episodes. Synopsis The Doctor takes Lilly to Mars. There the Fire Warriors have started a war for Mars the Ice Warriors are losing. The Doctor must help. Plot Mars is in flames. Fire creatures are marching the grounds. In a hideout, Ice Warriors are deciding what to do. One suggests that they eat until they are killed. Suddenly, fire creatures burst in. "We are the Fire Warriors and you are the Ice Warriors!" one roars. The Ice Warriors need to think quickly. Two are stabbed by fire swords. Only six are left. One asks War Lord Nolbok what to do. War Lord Nolbok says the Fire Warriors are too powerful for anybody but one person to deal with. The Ice Warrior says "what about your honor?" He presses a button. "Doctor," War Lord Nolbok says. "Doctor, Mars is under attack!" A Fire Warrior catches him on fire. *Opening credits play The Doctor and Lilly are in the TARDIS. Lilly says she hears a beeping. The Doctor presses his message receiving button. It plays the message from War Lord Nolbok. The Doctor tells Lilly they won't be going to the biggest hotel in the universe yet. Lilly sighs. The Doctor starts pumping something. Next, he spins something. Then, he presses a button and pulls a lever. A touch screen appears. Lilly walks up to the Doctor. The Doctor scrolls through planets, Earth, Jupiter, and Mars. The Doctor taps Mars. A map of Mars appears. The Doctor taps a location, the TARDIS goes to Mars. The Doctor and Lilly come onto Mars. It is burning. Ice Warriors are fighting Fire Warriors non-stop. The Ice Warriors aren't winning. The Doctor and Lilly fall down a secret hideout. Supreme Lord Malo asks the Doctor for help. The Doctor offers to give it. Supreme Lord Malo drops dead. There are Fire Warriors. "I am Emperor Aelor!" one says. The Fire Warriors burn the hideout down. The Doctor and Lilly escape in the TARDIS. They walk out and find themselves on Mars. The Doctor Sonics a Fire Warrior, making him fall on another Fire Warrior. They both die as they burn each other. The Doctor sees two melting ice cubes. He puts them next to each other and starts digging a hole. The Doctor puts the ice cubes in and digs the ground back. "We have about sixty minutes before the Ice Warriors win," the Doctor says. Marshal White walks up to the Doctor and Lilly. He asks how they'll ever win. The Doctor whispers something in his ear. Marshal White nods. He walks off. Lilly asks the Doctor how the Ice Warriors will win. He whispers it to her too. Lilly nods. She and the Doctor step inside the TARDIS, the Ice Warriors will soon win. The Doctor has a flashback: The Doctor and Lilly come onto Mars. It is burning. Ice Warriors are fighting Fire Warriors non-stop. The Ice Warriors aren't winning. The Doctor and Lilly fall down a secret hideout. Supreme Lord Malo asks the Doctor for help. The Doctor offers to give it. Supreme Lord Malo drops dead. There are Fire Warriors. "I am Emperor Aelor!" one says. The Fire Warriors burn the hideout down. The Doctor and Lilly escape in the TARDIS. They walk out and find themselves on Mars. The Doctor Sonics a Fire Warrior, making him fall on another Fire Warrior. They both die as they burn each other. The Doctor digs up the ice cubes and replaces them with small flames. Fire spreads across Mars, destroying the Fire Warriors. Characters *Jesse Bob Harper as The Twelfth Doctor *Actor as Lilly Smith *Actors as Fire and Ice Warriors Read More Category:Doctor Who Fan Show Category:Stories featuring Ice Warriors